Luna Perdida
by KuchikiRei
Summary: IchiRuki como pareja principal UlquiHime como secundaria. Crees en los Dioses? o solo sera una escusa de los humanos para creer en algo que los proteja? A Rukia nunca le a importado si esos seres existen o no la verdad es que eso no le beneficia o perjudica hasta que descubre el origen de sus raíces y la de algún amigo de la infancia y puede que conozca un nuevo sentimiento...
1. Vida normal

_*Bleach y Sus personajes no me pertenecen hasta que me case con Kubo-sensei x3*_

_*Fanfic IchiRuki (Ichigo x Rukia) Con un poco UlquiHime x3 (Ulquiorra x Orihime)*_

Este es mi primer fanfic publicado n.n por favor sean amables conmigo cualquier consejo o critica constructiva ya acepto con gusto n.n

Esta un poco corto pero espero que no este tan mal :)

* * *

**Capitulo: 1 una vida normal.**

El amanecer comienza con su más hermosa vista. El sol rosando suavemente las nubes dándoles una mezcla de colores que maravillan a la vista que cualquier hombre o bestia.

Los suaves rayos del sol pasan curiosos por unas suaves cortinas blancas, dándole luz a un rustro dormido. Con una piel dulcemente pálida como luz de la luna, y un cabello tan negro y largo como la noche.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y aquellos rayos de luz empezaban a molestar a aquel bello y pálido rostro. Haciendo abrir sus ojos de un extraño y profundo color violeta. Según lo que el doctor le conto a su padre acerca de tan exóticos ojos, dijo que era un error genético y que no se preocupara ya que esto no se causaría ningún inconveniente en su vista en el futuro.

Eran casi las ocho con veinte y la joven pálida se dispuso a levantarse de su cama. Se lavo la cara, lo dientes y se dispuso a decidir que ropa ponerse para el día de hoy.

Era domingo así que no tenia que ir a colegio. Pero quedo en ir con sus amigos de la infancia al parque de atracciones que recién abrieron.

Así que decidió apresurarse pues aunque el encuentro era a las 10 allá. Siempre se tardaba mucho en escoger su ropa. No es como si fuera a modelarle a alguien, algo por el estilo, sido es que siempre trataba de andar lo mejor vestida posible pues es una de las cosas que le gustan es vestirse. "Y si uno hace lo que le gusta entonces ahí que hacerlo lo mejor posible", eso pensaba ella.

-Miaou!-maulló un gato negro con el pecho blanco, rosando su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Antes de acostarse en sus pies.

-Chappy no tengo tiempo! no vez que todavía tengo que vestirme-responde mirando aquel gato, luego al armario con frustración en su cara -ve y dile a papá de te de comer, además deberías comer menos, estas muy pesado-le dice viéndolo y quitándole de encima de sus pies.

-Rukia baja! ya está el desayuno apúrate!-se grito una voz masculina que había escuchado toda su vida. Rukia decidió hacerle caso a su padre y apresurarse.

Rukia es muy indecisa cuando se trata de vestirse y es demasiado perfeccionista por eso siempre se tarda demasiado escogiendo su ropa. Por suerte en su colegio había uniforme así que no se tenía que preocupar por su ropa. No como en otros colegios de Edoras donde se permitía ir con ropa normal al colegio.

Se decidió por un conjunto de prendas muy bonitas y al parecer bastante cómodas. Parecía como si su ropa abrasara su pálida piel haciendo su atuendo totalmente cómodo. -soy genial – dijo Rukia viéndose al espejo, sacando su lengua de su sonrisa. Justo antes de bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Antes de que su padre la llamara de nuevo para regañarla por dejar enfriar el desayuno.

-Siempre te tardaste-le dijo su padre con un poco de seriedad en su voz.-Si! Lo siento es que hum bueno ya me conoces-le respondió a su padre haciéndose un golpecito en su cabeza y con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Siih lo se- Suspiro su padre son una sonrisa en su rostro.-Vas a ir al parque de atracciones verdad?, quienes van?-pregunto su padre antes de tomar un trago de café.

Solo vamos Renji, Orihime y Yop-le respondió a su padre en un tono alegre y despreocupado.-Es que los demás ya tenían planes para hoy- agregó

-Aaah, Renji deber muy afortunado al tener a dos bellas chicas a en cada brazo-dijo Kaien, su padre en un tono divertido y riéndose un poco al ver a Rukia tratando de imaginar a Renji como un chico con dos o más chicas a su alrededor y súper popular creyéndose el centro del universo.

Sip es muy afortunado-rio Rukia –además parecerá un chico muy popular o algo así jaja, debería agradecernos- agrego Rukia todavía riendo un poco. Guardo la compostura y siguió desayudando

Su padre viéndola tan alegre desde la mañana solo sonrió de ver a su hija feliz de tan temprano

Son las 9:30 no se te está haciendo tarde?-le pregunto Kaien, al ver a Rukia tan tranquila y despreocupada.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a ver el reloj de la pared -ya se me hiso tarde!-chillo Rukia recogiendo los platos de la mesa-Papá podrías por favor…

-Claro- interrumpió él pero los lavas en la noche-le dijo él, señalando los platos sucios.

Rukia asintió y agarró sus cosas, que eran nada más que su suéter y su billetera con algunos dibujos de gato -Me voy, gracias papá!- se despidió poniéndose sus zapatos en el genkan

Te cuidas!-le respondió su padre desde la cocina hasta la puerta donde salía Rukia apresurada-Haaai!-Rukia le respondió cerrando la puerta.

En la entrada del parque de diversiones la esperaban Orihime y Renji.

Eran casi las 10 cuando pudo llegar a tiempo a la entrada de este. Al llegar vio a sus amigos de la infancia-Ohayo!- saludo sonriente a los dos

-Ohayo Rukia-chan- le respondió su mejor amiga devolviéndole la sonrisa

Por fin llegas enana!-Le dijo Renji al ver llegar a Rukia junto a ellos

Ella lo miro con su fulminante mirada, respirando un poco agitada pues tuvo que salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo pues el autobús nunca paso. Y bueno no es que Rukia fuera una "enana" solo que Renji siempre ha sido más alto que ella por eso desde pequeños la llamaba así, hasta el presente. -Acaban de ser las diez y quedamos en que a esta hora los veríamos, así que no me molestes ni me llames enana!-se dijo todavía agitada.

-sí, si solo entremos ya!-contesto Renji

-Rukia y Orihime, asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la entrada para comprar los boletos. Después de que pasaron la entrada y vieron la inmensa área llena de niños y jóvenes

-Bueno ya tenemos los boletos y ahora hacia donde?-pregunto Renji viendo el gran parque de atracciones.

-Yo digo que podemos ir a la casa embrujada, si quieren-Dijo Orihime con su dulce voz de siempre. Apuntando ese lugar

-Por mi está bien, vayamos-Dijo Rukia caminando hacia la casa embrujada.

-Ya que-Suspiro Renji caminado así allá también

Se adentraron en la casa, donde hubo risas, gritos, de parte de Orihime en casi su totalidad, suspiros de aburrimiento, de parte de Renji. Al salir de la casa se fueron a varias atracciones, una de esas fueron los carros chocones donde fue la atracción donde se divirtió mas Renji al golpearlas tanto como podía. Riéndose de ellas hasta más no poder. Ellas solo trataban de devolverle los golpes aunque algo enojadas. Luego fueron a la montaña rusa donde por poco Orihime casi vomita al salir de la tracción, que al verla Renji se puso azul del miedo al verla así, Rukia solo pensó en sentarla en una banca. Después de unos cuantos minutos Orihime le dijo a Rukia que ya se encontraba bien. Una cara de alivio se mostro en los rostros de sus dos amigos al saber que su amiga se encontraba bien. Orihime se levanto y se dirigieron al los juegos electrónicos para darle más tiempo a Orihime a que se sintiera mejor.

Al llegar la tarde. Eran mas o menos las 2 de la tarde cuando se dirigieron a la parte de comidas del parque

Bueno parece que ya es poco tarde para que comamos verdad?-Dijo Renji al sentarse con ellas, llevando su comida en una bandeja

-Bueno si, pero es que no hemos tenido tiempo de comer -comento Rukia sonriendo mientras se disponía a comer

-cierto-agrego Orihime con una sonrisa

Mientras comían Orihime trato de sacar un tema de conversación -Y como está tu hermano Rukia-chan?- Pregunto Orihime un poco nerviosa. Mientras sorbía su refresco

-Bien por dicha, vino anteayer y se fue ayer para Kioto a la universidad, nos visita cuando puede y cuando no tiene mucho trabajo-Contestó Rukia con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Mientas Renji las veía con la misma sonrisa malvada que Rukia.

-Es que Orihime siempre se preocupa por tu hermano Rukia-Añadió Renji sin quitar su sonrisa maliciosa de su cara, -Además yo pienso que Ulquiorra-san también se preocupan por nuestra querida Orihime-Dijo Renji con un tono de burla y malicia justo antes de reir entre dientes para que su amiga no se enojara mas de lo que ya la había provocado

-Eso eso es men-mentira yo solo estaba preguntando, ustedes malinterpretan todo!- Tartamudeo Orihime con su rostro totalmete rojo de vergüenza.

-Yo también creo eso Renji - Rukia contesto riendo un poco también justo después de Orihime tratando de ignorar la escusa de su amiga-además se les nota a kilómetros que ellos dos humm bueno tu sabes-Añadió Rukia tratando de tragarse su risa.

-Pero no me ignoren!-Se dijo Orihime casi gritando, pensando que asi talvez llamaría su atención-Y además eso no es cierto, el el es solo el hermano de mi mejor amiga, es normal que pregunte por la familia de Rukia-chan

-Entonces por que no preguntaste por el padre de Rukia?

-Por que, por que – trato de contestar balbuceando mientras su mente trataba de buscar una respuesta rápida –Ustedes no me dejaron! Me empezaron a molestar después de preguntar por Ulquiorra-san!-respondió Orihime un poco exaltada.

-Esta bien , nosotros tenemos la culpa perdónanos entonces- le Dijo Renji alzando sus manos en forma de derrota-Además tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros-contesto agarrando a Rukia con un brazo, señalándose a los dos.

Rukia se corrió y le quito su brazo sin brusquedad-Si lo que dice Renji es cierto puedes confiar en nosotros- Rukia le dijo a su Amiga con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

-Si bueno emm gracias-susurro Orihime con una voz tan baja que apenas se escucho y con su cara baja tratando de ocultar el rojo matiz en sus mejillas -ya vengo voy a baño- Orihime agrego mientras se levantaba de su silla

-Voy contigo –Dijo Rukia levantándose también

-No, vengo en seguida- contesto Orihime con una sonrisa –no se preocupen, ya vengo

-Está bien-Rukia contesto y tomo su asiento de nuevo

-Hey! Renji! estas en una cita con Kuchiki?!-se escucho, de una voz que iba llegando donde estaban ellos.

-Ah Hola Ikkaku-lo saludo Rukia

-Ah no- le contesto Renji con un ligero sonrojo en su cara, mirando a hacia otro lado tratando de que ninguno de los dos lo notaran

-Bueno eso parece-exclamo Ikkaku con una sonrisa de lado

-No, Orihime anda con nosotros, anda en el baño- añadió Rukia

-Aah yo pensé que Renji ya había dado el siguiente paso-dijo Ikkaku con mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa de burla dirigida hacia ellos

-EH?- apenas pudo sacar ese sonido de su boca antes de atratagantarse con su refresco.

-Renji-kun estas bien- pregunto una voz que se acercaba detrás de Ikkaku

Mientras Rukia le palmeaba la espalda para ayudarle a respirar.

-Seria mejor que le dieras respiración de boca a boca eso si le ayudaría-exclamo Ikkaku riéndose

La cara de Renji se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Ikkaku-kun tu molestándolo y el tratando de respirar mejor ayudalo- le dijo Orihime con una dulce voz pero seria a la vez. La cual estaba tratando de darle aire a Renji con la manos en forma de abanico

-Ya estoy bien gracias chicas- suspiro Renji

-Ah aquí estas Ikkaku- dijo Yumichika

-Entonces tu estas en una cita con Yumichika-le dijo Rukia en un tono de burla y en forma de venganza

-Pues si y no, porque estamos en una cita pero no con "nosotros" como dices, sino con un par de chicas del colegio así que los dejamos chaoo!- Respondió Ikkaku alejándose y levantando una mano en forma de despedida

-Ese me colma la paciencia!-Exclamo Renji frustrado de no haber podido defenderse o por lo menos responder algo. Por haberse ahogado

-Yah mejor vamos a una o dos atracciones mas y nos vamos a casa antes de que oscurezca-Orihime comento

-Si vamos- le dijo Rukia a Renji.

Ya después de todos haber comido. Ambas chicas lo jalaron de una brazo cada una, para de se pusiera en pie

-Bueno, ya voy-Suspiro Renji en derrota

Se dirigieron a algunas atracciones que le faltaba en subir. Al final Rukia y Orihime se subieron a la rueda de chicago para ver la ciudad que se iluminaba con la noche desde arriba ambas chicas mirando por la ventana con su mirada iluminada como la de dos niños.

Mientras que Renji las esperaba abajo.

Al bajar ellas se dirigieron donde se encontraba Renji y los tres se pusieron en camino para sus casas.

En algún lugar cerca de la tierra en una construcción perecida a una mansión unas pisadas se escuchan acercándose a una persona sentada en un como sillón moderno y hecho de cuero negro. Viendo a una pequeña chica de piel pálida con el cabello tan bello y oscuro como la noche.

-Ala! parece que no has dejado ese mal habito, de espiar a esa niña-hablo aquella persona sonriendo de lado con un todo de burla.

-Y? que haces aquí? Urahara Kisuke?-pregunto ignorando cualquier esfuerzo de broma o molestia.

-Bueno como las cridas le temen tanto le trague su comida, además quería ver si seguía mirando a la joven humana- respondió Urahara poniendo una bandeja de plata sobre una pequeña mesa de café, enfrente del sillón y el "televisor". Donde se veía aquella pálida joven.

-Ella no es humana, además no tengo hambre gracias-le contesto a Urahara, justo antes de mirarlo después a la comida en frente de él y volviendo su vista al "televisor"

-Deberías comer mejor, y además puede que no en su totalidad. Pero peor todavía teniendo en cuenta quien es su madre

-Me vale un demonio lo que Ella piense o haga, a parte me ves haciendo hago indebido, como tener contacto con ella o algún otro humano? mostrarle este "mundo"? no, yo simplemente estoy viendo el "mundo humano" –respondió un poco exaltado y serio en su voz

-…. , Solo ten cuidado con lo que hagas

Bip, bip, bip!

-Parece que tienes otra misión-Urahara le comento señalando el dispositivo que estaba sonando

-Ya lo se, no tienes porque repetirlo.

-Si si que genio tienes, Solo ten cuidado ….. Ichigo

-No me molestes, no es mi primera misión. Me voy espero que tu también!-se "despidió" Ichigo. Al salir la puerta se cerró en un pequeño portazo

-*uff* ese niño tiene el carácter de un demonio. Bueno yo también me voy-suspiro Urahara


	2. Un demonio y un recuerdo

**_*Bleach y Sus personajes no me pertenecen hasta que me case con Kubo-sensei x3*_**

**Bueno cap va dedicado a Dark-Kuchiki17 por ser mi primera fan X'3 **

**En fin aqui esta la conti n.n espero les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un demonio y un recuerdo.**

Al regresar a casa Rukia entro a su casa. Ceno, le contó a su padre sobre como estuvo su día, sobre como Renji las golpeo en los carros chocones, como Orihime casi se vomita, o Renji casi se muere y lo bella que se veía la ciudad en la noche desde la rueda de la fortuna.

Al terminar la cena Rukia se levanto recogió los platos, los lavo y luego se dirigió a su cuarto. Al llegar tomo un baño y después de eso se puso las pijamas.

La noche era hermosa con una gigante y bella Luna llena. Rukia salió al balcón de su cuarto. Al mirar el cielo negro se subió al techo de su casa como lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria.

Se sentó en el borde y viro la inmensidad del cielo nocturno le ofrecía –es hermoso- susurro. Siempre había adorado la noche. Era hermosa con sus estrellas y la luna, odiaba cuando no se podían ver las estrellas y la luna. Aunque por alguna razón la luna nueva le recordaba a su hermano.

Al ver la luna llena Rukia sonrió al recordar una noche de su infancia de en la que había una luna igual de hermosa:

-Flashback-

-Rukia! Donde estas?-La llamaba su padre al no encontrarla en su cuarto. Ahí donde él la había dejado, en su cama ya en pijamas.

-Aquí esta papá- le respondió Ulquiorra desde el balcón del cuarto de Rukia, recordando que la había visto ya varias veces en el tejado. Mirando hacia el donde se encontraba su hermana.

Su padre fue donde se encontraba su hijo a ver a Rukia. Él sonrió al verla ahí recordaba que siempre le había gustado los lugares altos.-Esta niña! Hijo bájala y la traes adentro en un rato por favor- le pidió a Ulquiorra. Él asintió con la cabeza. Kaien se dirigió a su cuarto. –de cierto modo se parece a su madre- sonrió.

Ulquiorra cogió una manta del cuarto de su hermana y subió al techo con ella. –te vas a resfriar- le dijo Ulquiorra a Rukia, poniendo la manta en sus hombros tapando su espalda y brazos.

Rukia voltio lo miro y le sonrió sin decir nada. Ulquiorra se sentó detrás de su hermana, con sus piernas dobladas y separadas. Rukia al sentir a su hermano detrás de ella, se corrió hacia atrás y recostó su cuerpo al de su hermano girándose un poco puso su cabeza en su pecho escuchando cada latido de su corazón. Ulquiorra solo se movió un poco para acomodarse y luego jugar con el cabello de su hermana menor.

-Narracion de Rukia-

Me gusta la noche-le dije a mi hermano

-te sabes la historia de la estrella perdida?-me pregunto -No- le respondí. El me empezó a contar una historia de una pequeña estrella,que ahora ya no puedo recordar como era la pequeña historia. Pero recuerdo que apenas comenzó a contar la historia, con una voz un poco ronca, que daba inicio a la pubertad y a una nueva voz.

Empecé a sentir sueño y mis ojos se cerraban lentamente. Amaba a mi hermano y mas cuando se preocupaba por mi.

Al día siguiente me desperté en la mañana y en mi cama.

-Fin del Flanshback-

Es raro ver pasan los años y el ahora esta en la universidad. Ya casi no nos visita,siempre tiene mucho que estudiar. Según me dice la Universidad es mucho mas difícil que la secundaria. Espero que no me vaya tan mal.

Amo mirar la luna llena me da un lindo sentimiento y siempre pienso mejor aquí. Y ahora que llevo un rato vagando en mis pensamientos algo me hace sentir extraña como si algo malo fuera a pasar mañana tal vez sea solo mi imaginación pero casi siempre que tengo razón. Solo espero que no sea algo grave.

-Fin de la Narracion-

después de pensar un rato en el techo viendo la inmensidad de la noche,Rukia bajo a su habitación y se acostó a dormir. Aun con aquel extraño sentimiento, pero siguió si ponerle mucha atención.

A la mañana siguiente fue igual que siempre. Se levanto, se vistió, se peino y perfumo, luego bajo a la cocina para desayunar. Como siempre su padre le había dejado el desayuno en la cocina antes de irse al trabajo. Con la nota de siempre que de: "te lo comes todo, es importante el desayuno, te cuidas nos vemos el miércoles. Con cariño papá"

Al terminar de desayunar lavo los platos y cogió sus cosas, el bolso del colegio y su suéter se la puso y luego salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

De camino al colegio Rukia iba como siempre con sus audífonos puestos escuchando música, perdiéndose en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, en la filosofía de la vida y aun pensando en que ese extraño sentimiento no se había ido.

Cuando una figura enfrente de ella la "trago al mundo real". Una chica sonriente de gran corazón la saludaba dándole los buenos días.

Rukia sonrió al verla, quitándose uno de sus audífonos de la oreja. La saludo también con los buenos días. Ella junto con Renji, era su amiga de la infancia. La conoció hace ya mucho cuando aun estaban en la primaria.

-Flashback-

Rukia se encontró a Orihime sentada llorando en un rincón del parque de juegos, en el receso del almuerzo. Rukia solo le pregunto por qué lloraba, Orihime a sollozos y lloriqueos le dijo que le habían quitado su almuerzo. Rukia le dio una cálida sonrisa y un "no llores por eso" le tendió su mano y la llevo con ella a una mesita para comer su almuerzo dándole a Orihime del de ella. Después de ahí Orihime siempre la buscaba en los recreos para jugar. Así fue como empezó su amistad. (N/A: Algo simple pero bonita creo yo)

Renji llego donde ellas caminaban, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza de Rukia despertándola de su recuerdo. Rukia volvió a ver a su agresor viéndolo confundida aun perdida por su recuerdo. Aunqueese no era un nuevo dolorcito, casi todas las mañanas que iba al colegio lo sentía después de un tiempo de sentirlo se acostumbro,era el "lindo saludito" de su otro amigo de la infancia. (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo)

Sin embargo a Renji lo recuerda desde que tiene memoria, tiene un recuerdo muy borroso de que la primera vez que lo vio estaban en un parque o algo así, son pequeños fragmentos de recuerdo. Pero Renji es un año mayor que ella. Así que cuando ella entro a la primaria Renji estaba en la misma escuela que ella. Sus compañeros de clase le decían "senpai" pero Rukia ya lo conocía hace bastante así que siempre lo llamo és de que Orihime los conociera Rukia le dijo "este no merece ningún respeto no llames "senpai" es un idiota!, solo dile Renji" Orihime sonrio al notar que al parecer ya se conocían de hace mucho y eran muy amigos, pero Orihime siempre fue muy educada así que por orden de su amiga le llamo Renji pero agregando el "kun" al final.

Llegando al colegio se separaron después de cambiarse de zapatos, en los casilleros. Luego de las clases de la mañana llego el almuerzo donde iban, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Momo, Keigo y Mizuro a la azotea de la escuela y se reunian con Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika que eran de un grado mayor que ellos. Siempre habían risas y algunos golpes en la hora del almuerzo, que casi siempre se los llevaba Keigo por pervertido.

Rukia aun tenia el extraño sentimiento de anoche, pero no había pasado nada hasta ahora, era un día típico de escuela. Renji se percato de que la mente de su pálida amiga no estaba con ellos. Con un -estas bien?- Renji le pregunto un poco preocupado poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella -Rukia no es así, puede que algo haya pasado- pensó Renji al verla.

Rukia sacudió su cabeza y con una sonrisa fingida –estoy bien- respondió. Rukia no era de las personas que preocupaba a sus amigos por una "corazonada"

Renji no le creyó mucho pero no la molesto más.

Después de clases todos se dirigieron a su casa pero Renji, Rukia y Orihime fueron a la cafetería que quedaba cerca del colegio. A comprar un pastelito que Orihime quería. Después de ahí se pusieron en camino a sus un segundo cuando todas las luces de la calle se apagaron y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. Se escucho un estruendo y unas horribles y gigantes pisadas. En un instante un enorme monstruo estuvo enfrente de ellos tres.

Todos se paralizaron en ese momento no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Es-estan vi-vi-viiendo lo lo que yo-o? – en un tartamudeo Rukia les pregunto a sus amigos volteándolos a ver

-ss..si –Renji le respondió y Orihime al unísono.

Renji no podía creer lo que pasaba –Ahora justo a ahora? Pero no, no puedo hacerlo! Además todavía no era la hora! Pero no puedo dejar que nada les pase!Tendré que usarlo!? Enserio? Realmente no lo puedo creer!- perdido en sus pensamientos estaba Renji, en una guerra de decisiones.

En ese instante aquel monstruo levanto sus agarrar para atacar a aquellos tres jóvenes. Los tres impactados por lo en ese momento estaba pasando era como un película de ficción, no pudieron moverse ni un centímetro. (N/A: no me pregunten como es porque no tengo idea, imagínense un hollow combinado con un demonio algo así xD)

Pero un segundo antes de que aquel monstruo los golpeara, la silueta de alguien se puso en el medio de ellos. Una persona con cabello naranja, que llevaba una gabardina negra con capucha, larga hasta el suelo, ajustada en sus brazos y abierta en el frente dejando al descubierto su pecho cubierto por unas cintas blancas, quien llevaba una oz en su mano derecha.

Paro el ataque del monstruo con su oz negra, con un pequeño y angosto brillo plateado.

Rukia abrió sus ojos más aun, estaba sorprendida de aquella figura. En ese momento un recuerdo sellado en su subconsciente apareció, como un flash en su mente –lo recuerdo- susurro

Ichigo empujo hacia atrás aquel monstruo, haciendo casi volar de la fuerza con que lo empujo. Llevándolo varios kilómetros atrás. Al terminar esta acción Ichigo vio fríamente a Renji.

–tu misión es protegerla verdad? Así que hazlo!- Al terminar esta oración miro a Rukia con una mirada más leve, luego de esto se fue rápidamente sobre los techos de las casas medio destrozadas por el monstruo.

Rukia y Orihime cayeron de rodillas ante aquel acontecimiento y hace unos segundos pudieron haber muerto. Renji solo pensó en huir, –ahora no puedo hacer eso y aunque me duela tendré que dejárselo a eso tipo!- mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia Renji levanto a Rukia y Orihime del suelo. Ellas aun sin poder creer lo había pasado, trataron de levantarse.

-vamos-susurro Renji para tratar de calmarlas. Ambas lo miraron y a su vez asintieron. Y empezaron a correr a sus casas, pero veían a todo el mundo paralizado. Como si el tiempo estuviera detenido!, esperen lo está. Las dos chicas estaban mas asombradas aun. Pasaban sus manos enfrente de las personas para ver si reaccionaban, incluso Orihime toco a un hombre que por su torpeza lo hizo caer al suelo. Orihime salto al ver lo que había hecho y una pequeña risa nerviosa y asustada salió de su boca, mientras que Rukia y Renji se rieron un poco ante aquel accidente. Pero decidieron tomar su camino, aun seguía siendo peligroso.

Al llegar a la casa de Rukia, Orihime decidió quedarse con Rukia. Pues ella vivía sola y Kaien estaba en un viaje de negocios y no regresaría hasta el miércoles. Los padres de Inoue junto con su hermano habían muerto en un accidente hace unos 5 años atrás, después de eso su tía abuela la única familia que le quedaba le mandaba dinero para la comida y el colegio.

En la puerta de la casa de Rukia, Renji les pregunto que si querían que se quedara con ellas. -no, ve- respondieron al unísono, pues sabían que Renji estaba tan preocupado por lo que estaba pasando como ellas, era mejor que fuera a ver como seguía la ciudad. Al decir esto Renji asintió y se fue. Al correr Renji aun no entendía porque había pasado eso, ya que hace unos años la cuidad fue sellada con un sello de rechazo para evitar que esos monstruos entraran. Y lo que era aun más extraño era que los ataco, generalmente esos monstruos o demonios solo causan destrucción, como un niño haciendo rabietas. Renji llego donde los había atacado el monstruo e inmediatamente se cambio: de su bolsillo saco una especie de emblema hexagonal blanco con una luna roja en el centro. Renji se la puso en su pecho y enseguida una armadura se ajusto a su cuerpo y una espada en su mano derecha apareció. Su armadura le protegía el pecho, los hombros, su cintura, espinillas y brazos. Era blanca con unos tonos violetas y rojos claros. Su espada era grande y amenazante.

Enseguida fue en busca de Ichigo y el monstruo mordiéndose de la rabia sabiendo que el pudo haberlo derrotado pero no podía transformarse en frente de Rukia y Orihime. Tuvo que dejar su orgullo y dejarle eso a é idiota que se creía demasiado fuerte y era sumamente arrogante y aún más orgulloso que él, que era decir mucho, siempre de mal humor, sarcástico e indiferente pareciera que tuviera un gran dolor en el trasero. Al llegar el monstruo ya no estaba e Ichigo sentado en un tejado de una de las casas de por ahí.

-te cansaste?- pregunto Renji en todo de burla y sarcasmo- yo lo hubiera derrotado en un solo golpe.- mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraba el pelinaranga

Ichigo volvió a ver al dueño de la voz y con una mirada fría y una voz indiferente le pregunto- ellas están bien?

Renji vio que aquel tipo se estaba preocupando por un ser vivo aparte de el mismo, eso le sorprendió – si, están en su casa sanas y salvas- le respondió

Ya veo- respondió, justo antes de ponerse en pie. Luego hizo parecer su oz en su mano y en ese momento empezó a girarla y a decir una especie de conjuro –lo que la maldad destruyó y la humanidad pagó y que el fijo de mi oz restaure el tiempo y el pasado- y justo en el momento de pronunciar la ultima vocal golpeó el suelo con oz este al tocar el suelo salio una oda celeste que pasando por cada casa y edificio destruido, enseguida fueron reparados y el tiempo volvió a su curso. Al terminar esto Ichigo se fue, decir nada más.

Renji regreso con las chicas ya con su ropa de siempre. Al entrar no las vio en la sala asi que fue al cuarto de Rukia. Al llegar las vio sentadas en el piso y a Rukia con una cara de confusión. -ya paso- le dijo en modo de calmarla. –no es eso-le respondió. El volvió a ver a Orihime ya también un poco confuso, si no era lo que paso que era?. Orihime estaba peor o igual que el. –ya lo conoce- le comento Orihime a Renji. –como!? – exclamo Renji un poco exaltado –como ya lo conoce?! A el?!- le pregunto. Orihime solo le movió la cabeza asintiendo. Renji no podía entender porque ya lo conocía, según él una de las reglas es no entrometerse con el mundo de los humanos, entonces el rompió esa regla?, el señor orgulloso?!.

Rukia alzo su cabeza –si, lo recuerdo, el salvo mi vida en otra ocasión-les dijo

Un silencio y miradas de incertidumbre aparecieron en la habitación después de escuchar esa oración.

* * *

**Muahaha (risa malvada?) en el siguiente cap les cuento la historia de estos dos n.n.**

**La próxima semana subo el siguiente cap pero si puedo la subo antes.**

**Dejen reviews y les gustó no n.n Besos!**


	3. Pasados

**_*Bleach y Sus personajes no me pertenecen hasta que me case con Kubo-sensei x3*_**

**Bueno cap va dedicado a Dark-Kuchiki17 por ser mi primera fan X'3 **

**En fin aqui esta la conti n.n espero les guste y una enorme disculpa por haberme**

**tardado tanto en continuarla tuve unos problemas y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Pasados. **

-Tenía seis años yo estaba en el parque que queda cerca de aquí- continuo –estaba jugando con unas muñecas, el parque estaba solo y yo esperaba a mi padre y mi hermano que estaban en la tienda del frente, de un momento a otro el tiempo pareció detenerse, pero yo siendo una niña no le tome importancia y seguí con mi juego. Pero en un instante vi una sombra gigante que me tapaba completamente del sol, al notar eso mire hacia arriba y vi un monstruo como el de hoy solo que ese era un poco más pequeño y menos aterrador. Estaba en frente de mí, mi cuerpo no ponía moverse y no podía creer lo que veía, yo era una niña, en ese momento sentí que moriría. Justo en ese momento el monstruo parecía que me iba a atacar pero un joven con una gabardina negra larga y cabello naranja apareció en frente de mí y desapareció al monstruo en un solo moviendo de su oz. Vi su figura por detrás y recuerdo muy borroso a ver visto su rostro.

Después de eso recuerdo que me desperté en el regazo de mi padre con una cara de preocupación con mucha gente alrededor. Al parecer todos decían de yo me había desmayado de la nada sin saber nada de lo vi y lo que me pudo pasar. Creo que luego de eso, ese recuerdo se quedo serrado en mi mente para no volver a recordar algo tan horrible como lo de ese día.-Termino Rukia.

Después de contar Rukia su historia, un silencio lleno la habitación. Sin decir una palabra Renji y Orihime permanecieron callados con una vista baja, pensando que lo que paso el día de hoy no es la primera vez que pasa. Y una pregunta hiso quebrar ese silencio:

-hace cuanto fue eso?-pregunto Renji levantando su mirada hacia la de Rukia.

- unos once años creo, yo teníamás o menos seis años cuando paso eso-contesto.

-entonces fue por eso-susurro Renji

-por eso que?- pregunto Rukia

-n-no es nada-respondió Renji un poco nervioso –mierda pensé en voz alta-pensó

Rukia alzo una ceja en forma de duda –mmmmmm- solo eso respondió –Renji, esta raro puede que….? No creo no puede ser que relación tendría con esas cosas? Pero él le dijo que su misión era protegerme? Si no escuche, pero misión porque misión?- pensaba Rukia. Sera mejor que le pregunte. Pero si solo fue como un amigo debe proteger a sus amigas siendo el hombre? –No creo que Renji tenga alguna relación con lo que paso hoy es estaba tan sorprendido como nosotros.-Rukia se sentía algo confundida. Algo? Bueno mucho.

-Bueno porque no comemos algo?- dijo Orihime poniéndose en pie y mostrándoles una gran sonrisa.-vamos no pensemos mas en eso solo sigamos- les dijo mirándolos.

Orihime realmente no podía ver a sus amigos con esas caras la hacían sentir triste.- Es cierto que hoy casi morimos pe-pero ya paso y por favor n-no se pongan así-Orihime les dijo en un pequeño sollozo.

Al verla ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron y de inmediato "volvieron" en si. Se pusieron en pie y Renji puso alrededor de los hombros de Orihime su brazo y la atrajo un poco así donde el moviéndola un poco le dijo-solo si tu no lloras.

-Cierto- agrego Rukia mostrándole una bella sonrisa.

-Está bien-respondió sonriente y limpiándose la cara.

Renji la soltó y todos bajaron a la cocina para comer.

Ichigo llego a su mansión entro a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama. La cena como siempre estaba en un escritorio a la par de su cama, las sirvientas siempre le han temido tal vez por que siempre es arrogante y frio y hasta a veces muy grosero.

En una silla en el rincón izquierdo de su cuarto una silueta estaba sentada allí.

–que haces aquí? –pregunto Ichigo –de nuevo-suspiro un poco molesto.

-nada y tu?-contesto Urahara en un tono de burla.

-vete me molestas, además no tienes nada que hacer aquí- le dijo Ichigo.

-que malo, estoy aburrido, no puedo visitarte?-le dijo haciendo un tono de berrinche

-No!-le contesto –molestas-agrego.

-Fuiste a salvarla verdad?-Pregunto Urahara con seriedad

-Y que si fui?- respondió.

-Nada…, pero por que te preocupas tanto por ella?-le pregunto Urahara

-Larga historia….-contesto

-Tengo tiempo-le dijo

-Ahrs molestas sabias?-exclamo Ichigo justo antes de sentarse a la orilla de su cama.

-Siempre me lo dices-respondioUrahara con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno- suspiro -fue hace ya hace como once años. Yo tenia una misión como siempre, esta era Karakura. Esa ciudad ruidosa, de donde yo provenía, hacía tiempo que no la había visitado. Casi siempre le dejaba las misiones de ahí a Isshida. No quería regresar ahí, para mi desgracia el bastardo de Isshida estaba al otro puto lado del mundo, así que no me quedo remedio que ir. Al llegar no pude ver al demonio, así que tuve que rastrearlo por su esencia maligna. Al encontrarlo lo vi querer atacar a una niña, un humano. Me pareció raro pues ellos, como sabes, casi nunca atacan humanos. Y las veces que lo hacen los humanos no se dan cuenta porque no los pueden ver.

Llegue a tiempo y pude evitar su ataque, devolviéndoselo y exterminándolo de un solo ataque.

Al voltearme pude ver los ojos de esa niña, unos grandes y hermosos ojos violetas, el miedo y desesperación en ellos. Los mismos ojos que una vez vi en mi madre antes de que mi familia fuera asesinada. Yo desde ese día no quise volver a ver alguna vez esa mirada de nuevo. Por eso me había alejado de todos sin ningún amigo o aliado.

Entonces que soy yo e Isshida-san?- interrumpió Urahara

-Bueno yo me había alejado ustedes fueron los que se metieron en mis asuntos, y sin darme cuenta me acostumbre y se convirtieron en mis nakamas, creo. Pero llegaron a hacerlo con varios años, sabes yo no puedo confiar en la gente tan fácilmente.-termino

-Yo diría muchos-le dice sonriendo -Bueno parece que lo haces por una buena razón, la cual nunca hubiera imaginado, y me alegra que te importe alguien mas que tu mismo-agrego

-Si bueno siguiendo con lo que estaba contando, antes de interrumpieras- le dijo viendo como de reojo pero no fríamente –La niña se desmallo ante tal evento tan impresionante y peligroso para ella. Antes de que callera al suelo la agarre para que no se golpeara, al verla solo vi una niña indefensa que estuvo a punto de morir, al tenerla en mis brazos era solo una criatura indefensa que necesita protección la verdad no sé cómo paso pero termine protegiéndola de casi todo.

-Parece que esa niña pudo ablandar tu duro corazón de Kurosaki-san- sonrioUrahara –Solo te digo que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que hagas.

-Ya lo sé- le respondió sin crueldad.

Después de estas últimas palabras Urahara salió de la habitación, luego de la mansión.

Ichigo vio cómo se iba traspasando la puerta y cerrándola al segundo siguiente.

Después de esta acción Ichigo solo se volvió a acostar en su cama ya con algo de sueño.

Sus ojos solo se cerraron lentamente con el deseo que poder dormir.

En la mansión _Gekko*_

-Hijo ven aquí

-Si madre?-respondió un joven de cabello negro y largo encima de los hombros, de piel pálida y ojos violáceos, con una mirada frívola y un gesto severo

-Mira _Byakuya*_ ellos son tus hermanos menores

-...- el no dijo nada solo vio los rostros de quienes su madre dijo que eran sus hermanos -y madre para que me llamabas-preguntó con su voz fría pero respetuosa

-bueno quería pedirte tu opinión hijo, para traerlos aquí y mostrarles de donde vienen y su otra familia, crees que ya estén preparados?

-bueno madre esa decisión es tuya, si cree que ya ellos están listos, si usted lo desea los puede traer- dijo a su madre en el tono respetuoso pero igualmente frío de siempre.

-claro, gracias hijo-le dijo -si quieres puedes retirarte

-si, gracias- respondió inquinándose un poco en forma de respeto y despido

-Narración de Byakuya-

Me marcho de la habitación de mi madre y me dirijo al mio, estoy un poco furioso...furioso? no la verdad no se como me siento pero creo que es el sentimiento que mas se parece. Me dirijo a mi piano para liberar un poco mi tensión Mientras toco pensamientos de enojo llegan a mi mente.

-Yo no se como se atreve a involucrarse con usos inferiores humanos y decir que ellos esos sangre sucia son mis hermanos, puede que sean sus hijos, algo que aborrezco con mi alma, pero nunca los pienso aceptar como mis "hermanos". La verdad es que no puedo creer todavía que ella se haya...hem metido con un humano y si no fuera suficiente con eso le engendra no uno sido nos dos hijos eso es demasiado humillante, no se como puede aceptar a esos como sus hijos

-dicen que las madres aman a sus hijos no importa como sean ellos, señor, ademas creo que _Tsukishiro*_-sama les encuentra bellos y mas a la señorita- dice mi mayordomo con una bandeja de plata, con mi cena, de pie enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación Paro de tocar el piano que durante todos mis pensamientos tocaba por instinto o movimiento inconsciente.

-Si tal vez sea esa una razón, puedes entrar Ginrei-le dije mirándole-déjalo ahí- apuntando mi escritorio -puedes retirarte.

-Claro señor- me dice inquinándose y cerrando la puerta al segundo de salir de la habitación.

Me levanto del piano y me dirijo mi escritorio a comer. Me siento y miro la cena, es bastante como siempre. Me siento y me dispongo a comer.

En Karakura

El día y la noche habían pasado ya. Y el sol tomando su mas alta posición da comiendo a un nuevo día.

Ojos perezosos comienzan a abrirse y pequeños movimientos de un cuerpo adormecido trata de despertase a comenzar el día. Dos hermosos ojos violeta terminan lentamente de abrirse y descubrir un nuevo día. Su mirada su dirige hacia el reloj digital, sobre su escritorio. Son las 7: 15, las clases comienzan a las 8 ya es hora de levantarse para llegar a tiempo al colegio. Mira luego a su amiga quien durmió a su lado toda la noche. Un leve dolor de cabeza le trae los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Poniendo su mano en la frente recuerda; aquel enorme monstruo,porque es la única forma al que puede llamarlo, a ese joven de cabello naranja que llega como un héroe de película justo en el ultimo momento los salva. Como el día que le salvo la vida por primera vez, es como si esperara a que este en peligro para aparecer. -Orihime- susurra Rukia moviendo suavemente su hombro para despertarla. Abre perezosamente sus ojos, restregándoselos un poco dirige su mirada a Rukia -Ohayo Rukia-chan dice todavía adormecida-Orihime tenemos de levantarnos para ir al colegio-le dice -siii- le responde sin muchas ganas de empezar el día. Ve a cambiarte, creo que en mi armario hay un uniforme tuyo para que te lo pongas yo voy a ir a hacer el desayuno- le dijo justo antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la cocina hacer el desayuno.

Orihime bajo ya con el uniforme del colegio ya peinada y arreglada. Rukia ya tenia todo servido. -El desayuno esta en la mesa, hay jugo y leche en la refri, voy a ir a cambiarme y ya bajo- dijo Rukia terminando de lavarse las manos y luego yendo a su habitacion a cambiarse.

Termino de Cambiarse, de peinarse y perfumarse. Cogió su bolso y bajo al comedor donde la esperaba Orihime sentada. Desayunaron, luego se fueron directo al colegio. Renji las encontro a medio camino como de costumbre. Durante todo el dia ninguno de los tres quiso hablar de la noche anterior y el dia paso con normalidad. Aunque en muchos o en casi todos los momentos del dia, esos tres jovenes no podian dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Aun si no lo dijeran cada uno se percataba cuando uno de ellos no se "encontraba con ellos".

Al terminar las clases Orihime quiso llevar a Renji y a Rukia a su casa a prepararles un pastel, les dijo. Aunque esa idea fue realmente aterradora,ya que Inoue no tenia fama de ser buena cocinera, ambos fueron a la casa de su amiga, sin muchas ganas pero no querían herir a su amiga. Al llegar se sentaron en el _Kotatsu*, _mientras su amiga hacia el te, pero para su suerte, Orihime abrió la refrigeradora y saco un pequeño pastel de fresas y lo puso en el Kotatsu. Al hacerlo un suspiro salio al unisono de sus dos amigos, algo que por inocencia Orihime no entendio el porque del suspiro. Luego de comer, Rukia y Renji se despidieron en la puerta del departamento de su amiga.

De camino a sus casas, ya Renji decidió acompañar a Rukia hasta la suya y dejarla en la puerta. -Nos vemos mañana enana- le dijo revolviendo un poco su cabello, una pequeña venita apareció en la frente de Rukia al escuchar la palabra "enana" -Bueno hasta mañana Idiota- le dijo sonriendo, sin que desapareciera su pequeña facción de enojo. -Buenas Noches, Rukia- dijo Renji de espaldas ya caminando a su casa -Buenas Noches- devolvio Rukia. Renji solo alzo su mano en forma de despido.

-Narracion de Rukia-

Me despido de Renji y me dirijo a la puerta, saco las llaves y abro la puerta. Entro y en sofá veo dos siluetas sentadas en el. Reconozco la primera pero no la segunda. Cierro la puerta y me dirijo al sofá -Ulquiorra-niichan, le digo mientras lo abrazo -Hola Rukia-me responde con su fría y masculina voz, la cual e amado desde que la cambio en la adolescencia. Lo suelto y me vuelvo a la persona que esta a su lado. Es una mujer madura, así que no creo que mi hermano este saliendo con ella, sin embargo es bastante hermosa su piel es pálida incluso mas que la mía, sus ojos son un violeta claro y su cabello mas largo que el mio pero el de ella es Blanco incluso mas que la nieve. Le sonrío de lado para no ser descortés, me siento al lado de mi hermano lo miro -Quien es ella?- obteniendo una mirada y un silencio por respuesta. Veo que ella se levanta y se pone en frente mio y con una sonrisa me dice -Hola Hija!- En ese momento sentí como si el mundo se parara y una serie de sentimientos fluyeron al escuchar esas dos palabras.

* * *

**Significados*:**

**Gekko: luz de luna**

**Byakuya: Noche Cortante**

**_Tsukishiro: Luna Blanca_**

**_Kotatsu: mesa pequeña cubierta con un futon o cobija_**

**...**

**Dejen reviews y les gustó o si no n.n Besos!**


End file.
